The Twins
by Anndagoogala
Summary: The individual moments when their lives changed forever


The surrounding white dimmed slowly into view while his eyes adjusted. A feeling of detachment filled his chest and crammed into his ringing ears, although the reason for the unusual feeling was unknown and he was in no hurry to find it. In fact, it had only now come to his mind that he was lying down, and could stand if he wanted to. In the lack of any other action, this was what he did, taking little note of much. It took him a long while to gain his thoughts back, and it was then when he finally realized he was naked. Rather than being horribly taken aback, he simply chuckled and quizzically put his hand to his hips. Upon further inspection he noticed a pair of pants and yellow dress shirt folded neatly on a bench to his left, and he unquestioningly slipped into them.

It was by now that confusion filled his veins, as if being dripped slowly into his bloodstream. He did not know where he was before this moment, but he knew for sure it wasn't here. The space felt so real that he was sure it wasn't a dream, everything was too present for imagination. The slight breeze tickled his skin too peacefully and the light that shone in through the pillars came from no conceivable direction. There was nothing to recognize here.

"Fred"

A voice spoke softly behind him, ripping the air apart for the smallest of moments as Fred spun around in surprise. The tall and less-than-ragged form of Remus Lupin stood peacefully and unreadable ten paces away.

"Remus-" Fred tried to speak, but cut himself short for lack of words. His mind was blank yet racing faster than it ever had, and a sense of panic was beginning to take hold.

"Fred, do you know where you are?" Lupin asked with a solemn but calming voice.

"Haven't the bloody foggiest idea" Fred replied but a nervous chuckle.

"Where would you say we are? Really look"

"I- well." Fred stopped and noticed his surroundings for the first time since discovering the clothes. It was a long and narrow hall, the ceiling domed higher than he could see and it felt as though he had been here before. "It could be Kings Cross I suppose- Remus, where is this."

"I've just discovered it myself. I came to get you." His voice shook slightly, and if Fred hadn't been listening so intently he wouldn't have caught it. It was because he was that it finally came back to him, and everything shattered.

The Battle of Hogwarts had roared for hours now, and it was with the final demand for Harry Potter that it ceased briefly. Every soul who fought for Harry gathered slowly and hurriedly toward the great hall. It became the make-shift hospital wing, and all the injured sat waiting for treatment.

George made his way down the grand staircase with an urgent liveliness. The adrenaline from the few moments previous and hadn't dared subside, and a fear began to grow in his heart. His entire family had been here, and something felt wrong. It was a feeling of dread he had never fully felt before, and for the sake of suppressing his fear he buried it in the invigorating adrenaline the battle had given him.

He and Fred and been talking about this day for months, how they knew it would come to this. The be all end all of the whole war. Then, there was a feeling of looming excitement, a chance to finally end the war and stop a few badies along the way. Of course they were not naive enough to think that it would all be fun and games, but if an event of this scale were to really come to fruition, it would be them who would see the light in it.

There was little light in the Great Hall though, and not a great deal was needed. It was full of mourners who wailed and injured who mourned. The sight stopped George in his tracks as if the stale air had leeched into his lungs and turned him to stone. It was now that he could not stop his feeling of fear. It overwhelmed him in such a sudden and staggering way it thrust him forcefully forward. He didn't know what he was searching for until he found it. Molly Weasley stood in an unwavering unsteadiness that would stop a parents heart. In this case, it was Georges heart that stopped.


End file.
